Devils of the Sand and Leaf
by Sage of the Wolves
Summary: Caught between a rock and hard place, Gaara comes to stay in the company of Hinata Hyuuga who was kicked out of her home. She lives peacefully with her "family" until an old "friend" finds Gaara. Gaara now must rely on his new family or die in agony.
1. Rouge

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

_'Thinking'_

**Nightmares/Dreams**

Gaara gritted his teeth as he walked down the street leading to his summer house in Konoha, the red haired boy was bleeding from his stomach from a failed hunt and it hurt like hell. The 17 year old gripped his stomach, unwittingly making it bleed more, as blood dripped to the ground he collapse and was falling unconscious, Gaara cursed lightly as darkness invaded his vision. However a scream cleared his head and despite his knowing better, the red hair went to see what happened. There in an allyway a girl is trapped with her back pressed against the stone wall while three men blocked her only exit, while they were busy taunting her Gaara was about to slip next to them breaking the first guy's neck and alerting the others.

The red hair let out a hiss when the other two tried to gang up on him but the fight was short lived as the young man killed the duo with little effort. Hinata watched as the boy then dropped down to eat their corpses but stopped when he noticed the girl beginning to cry.

"I don't need you crying, shut up... do something...useful." his voice trailed off as he fell into unconsciousness, eaving the girl alone.

Gaara opened his eyes when the scent of another Demon came to him, yet when he tried to move his stomach wound released a fresh spurt if blood and he forced himself to lie still. Closing his eyes the red hair instantly felt someone poking him near his wounded belly, letting out a warning growl the offender stopped, their fear-scent clear to him. Opening his eyes which were now red with bloodlust, two lilac pupiless eyes stared back at him and Gaara knew that it was a Hyuuga, Hinata to be exact. As the girl muttered an apology Gaara just stared at her blankly before jumping on her and her pinning her to the floor. The red haired boy licked her neck, marking his place to bite before Hinata let out a short scream, causing him to let go of her and growl.

"Where am I? What am doing here?" Gaara raged, though stopping when his belly wound pained him.

Hinata grew worried and tried to tend to him but the boy just snarled, baring his Fangs.

"So, you're a Demon too, huh?" she asked quietly before moving to another room and coming back with a bllod bag in her hand. "Here, you needed blood, didn't you?"

Gaara glared at her for a moment before taking the blod bag and draining it quickly, his eyes changed back to their normal sea-green color and he looked slightly more relaxed. That changed when the scent of the other Demon became stronger and the red hair tensed up when seeing a boy his age dragging a body into the room, leaving a blood trail behind.

"Naruto, I told you not to drag your kills in here. Eat it somewhere else." Hinata muttered, pushing the boy out the room until he saw Gaara where he then stood in front of her, growling.

"Relax, I won't anything to her, you have my word." Gaara said smoothly though he wasn't looking at Naruto.

Naruto bared his Fangs, his red eyes distrusting. "Your word means nothing to me, if I find so much as one hair on Hina-chan's head hurt, I'll kill you!"

"Oh, so scary. Hyuuga make sure to keep that Fox on a leash."

Hinata sighed softly and gently pushed the Fox Demon to the side though he was reluctant to leave Gaara alone. He relented when the girl said something about him being her Guardian and he wilingly followed.

"You shouldn't trust every Demon that comes here, Hina-chan. It's not safe." Naruto muttered, his yellow tail waving softly behind him.

Hinata gave a weak half-smile, "I know, only you and Sasuke. But despite him trying to drink my blood, he still saved me. I have to give him some credit."

" Hina-chan..." Naruto grumbled, his Fox flattening to his skull.

"Don't worry, I promise I'll be on my guard. Now go and eat, but away from my room."

"Yeah, okay. Still be wary of him, not all Demon are as nice as me." Naruto replied with a smile.

Following after the Demon, Hinata found Gaara staring up at the night Sky, she noticed that was dressed in only blck jeans, much like Naruto. When he noticed her he only snorted and went back to Sky gazing. She looked downed to admire her handiwork, a tight bandage was wrapped around his middle but the boy moved around so much that the white was now stained red and she would have to change it again.

"No, you won't."Gaara deadpanned not taking his eyes off the Sky.

Hinata just shrugged and leaned back, rubbing her temples as she felt an unwanted headache come on. "You had a a chance to eat me, why didn't you? You'rea Rouge, aren't you?"

"Simple, it's because you're a Hyuuga, I wouldn't be able to stomach you."

The blue-black haired girl cracked a smile, knowing what was coming next. "And why's that?"

Gaara turned to look at her, his eyes emotionless. "Because you're full of crap."

**A/N : Rate and Review, flame me and I'll set Naruto on you ~Sage**


	2. Surprise Offer

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

_'Thinking'_

**Nightmares/Dreams**

Hinata looked at Gaara still smiling and noticed his somewhat confused expression, he didn't seem to realize that the girl was not going to feel how other girls meet feel about being insulted. Her smiled deepened when he looked mad about ready to lash out.

"It doesn't matter to me, you saying that. I had to put up with it for a long time, my Father saw that my gentleness, unwillingness to fight and just having emotions would be a problem for the Clan so he kicked me out. He never understood that being expresive was a good thing, and not everything can be solved with violence."

"Hmph, weak Human." Gaara muttered, going back to his Sky watching.

"I can fight, I just choose not to, it's a waste to rely on power too much." the girl said quietly, though she did roll her eyes at the "weak Human" part.

"Why...why are you here with that Demon, aren't the Humans in this Village afraid of Demons? Why aren't you afraid?" Gaara asked still not turning to face at her and seeming very uncomfortable.

"The people here hate Demons, they used to beat on Naruto just because he is a Demon. I used to be afraid but I found out that whenever I encountered a Demon they would threatened to eat me but after a while they would begin to trust me enough for them to promise that whenever I needed them they would come."

This made Gaara turn to her and grab her arm nearly crushing it as he yelled at her, his eyes blazing. "But why? What can you offer us...nothing! Why would any self-respecting Demon waste their time with you?"

"Because they see I won't harm them, they see that I am not a threat. I'm with Naruto-kun now beause he was the first Demon I met and he was hurt, I wanted to help him and after some time he trusted me and we became friends. After I was kicked out he offered his home to me and I've been here ever since."

The red hair growled at the girl and released her, closing his eyes and trying to make since of what the Hyuuga said, why made her so special that even a injured Demon wouldn't harm her. Baring his Fangs the boy didn't notice Hinata moving to get more bandages and flinching when the girl touched his shoulder to hand them the bandages and he just looked at her with narrowed eyes.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked, his voice low and dangerous.

"Becuase she doesn't want you to suffer," Naruto growled, his bare chest covered in blood though this didn't seem to bother Hinata.

"What the hell do you know about it?"

"I know Hina-chan doesn't want to see you walking around injured, she only wants to help."

Gaara snorted and headed for the door, leading outside. Before he left he glared at Naruto and he returned it without flinching. "A Demon doesn't need a Human's help."

Hinata sighed as he left and turned to Naruto as he went to follow him only to stop short and growl threatening, the blue-black haired girl tipped her head to one side and looked out the window and let out a growl that soundly perfectly like a Demon's. There, surrounded by angry Villagers, was Gaara with his ears plastered to his skull and his black tail fluffed up twice its normal size. Some of the men in the mob carried small weapons and began to stab the green eyed Demon, though he did drive off some of his offenders.

"Naruto, I don't want those fools near our house, they have to do something about them." Hinata muttered flattly, looking at the blonde hair through emotinless eyes.

The boy nodded silently, though Hinata could tell from his expression that he couldn't wait to kill. Then with a cold smirk of her own, he told Naruto to rush them while she followed behind once she took a short Sword from her room. Once outside some of the people were already killed by Naruto who was in his true Fox form and chasing off most of the mob while some stayed and went after her. Smiling the girl lashed out spearing the remaining Villagers and taking their lives effortlessly.

"For someone who doesn't to fight, you kill expertly," Gaara grumbled, limping over to her and grunting.

Hinata stared at him and rolled her eyes, taking in the wounds that littered his body, before noting that he stood before her as a red and black Wolf. She mumbled something about not seeing him as a Wolf and offered to treat his wounds but he refused with snort. Naruto came back from chasing the Humans off and promptly bit the the slightly larger Wolf and Hinata tried to get him to come in but this time the Demon just walked off saying that he would rather die then recieve help from a Human.

"That can be arranged." Naruto snarled, changing back into his Human form.

"Naruto leave him, it isn't worth it. I wonder why he takes a Human form if he hates them so much."

Naruto yawned softly while checking Hinata over though he playfully pushed him away. "Even the most Human-hating Demon will take a Human form, it's so we could continue to live."

Hinata folded her arms and nodded. "That makes sense. Though I wonder what the town will do to us, I think some of those mobbers escaped."

"The bastard couldn't fight well with his wound, even less so when they started to stab him. He let them get away. Don't worry Hina-chan, I won't let anyof those damn Humans touch you."

"Naruto-kun, if anything happens I want you to run, get away from here. Don't worry about me."

"Hina-chan, we've been together this for three years, I won't abandon you. Whatever those assholes do we'll face it together." Naruto growled, flexing his Claws.

"Thanks Naruto-kun," said Hinata smiling while the blonde hair gave her a thumbs up.

Hinata looked out the window and groaned softly, there standing outside was her Father, Hyuuga Hiashi. The girl hung her head and told Naruto to go hide while he dealt with the man ho kicked her out, Naruto however didn't listen and came outside with her and growled at the Hyuuga head which made him flinch. When Hinata was close enough Hiashi stared at her for a moment before moving closer.

"Hinata, I want you to come home."

**A/N: Yeah I know Gaara is usually a Racoon Demon, but to me he would make a badass Wolf. ~Sage **


	3. Reluctant Vistor

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

_'Thinking'_

**Nightmares/Dreams**

Hinata looked at her Father in confusion, what would possess him to ask for her to come back? It didn't make any sense, a quiet growl broke her out of her thoughts and she looked back to see Naruto going back in the house, looking agitated. The girl sighed softly and turned back to her Father and saw he glaring at the Demon with malice. She growled again get get her Father's attention and he looked back at her with surprise, of course any Human would, she has been living with a Demon for the past three years.

"Hinata please, we all want you to come home. Your Mother is wooried sick about you, she cries for you every night, please tell me you'll come home." Hiashi said, though somehing in his voice set Hinata off.

The girl looked to Naruto who was standing in front of the window, his Claws on the glass and his face pulled into a fierce snarl, she knew it was directed at her Father but he seemed to be ignoring the Fox. Naruto wanted to man to leave Hinata alone so he let out a small roar, forcing Hiashi to look at him and sen him one of his best glares. This had the desired result and the Hyuuga head took a step back before focusing on Hinata.

The girl stood silent for a while then took a deep breath, with eyes blazing she stated calmly. "You kick me put of my home because I didn't want to fight, you thought me weak for it. Now when something is going wrong I assume, you want me back. No Father, I'm staying with Naruto-kun and won't come back. Whatever is going on you'll have to deal with it yourself."

Hinata then turned in her heel and walked back in the house, leaving her Father to stare dumbly at her. The man didn't know what to do, if he didn't get Hinata back home his positon of Clan head will be threaten, he had to try something else.

As if hearing hiis thoughts Hinata slammed the door hard, indicating that she would not yeild in her decision to stay with Naruto, Hiashi wanted to go after her and drag her back but seeing Naruto growling at him in his true Fox form made his nerve fail. with nothing else to do Hiashi left and Hinata let out a sigh, she was sure her Father was going to try something.

"He won't come back, if he does I'll eat 'im." Naruto snarled though he was smiling at Hinata, his tail wagging.

"No you won't, you can eat anyone else but not my Father." the blue-black hair scolded lightly.

Naruto whined at this and tried to compromise. "Well what if I ate just his arms, would that be good?"

"No Naruto-kun, you can't eat him. He'll leave us alone, don't worry."

The blonde haired Demon just sighed and moved over to Hinata, the girl unconsciously stroked his head making him calm down as he went over to her as she sat on the couch. Hinata was deep in thought about her Father's "visit", she had a feeling that the man only wanted her back for a selfish reason but what that reason was she had no idea.

"He's losing control of his Clan, without you there his days of being ruler are numbered." muttered Naruto with a yawn.

The blue-black hair turned to give her Demon friend a sharp look and after some bickering got him to explain what he knew. It turns out that when Hiashi kicked her out the whole Clan went against him and order has been disolving ever since, the only reason they haven't gotten rid of him is because there is no one to succeed him. Yet with that said there are some who are loyal to Hiashi and would rather like him to stay in power.

"How did you figure this out?" Hinata asked, looking at the Fox Demon with a smirk.

"Ah, I spy on them sometimes, it helps to ease my boredom."

Hinata just sighs and leans back on the couch until she is louging on it and went on mutter something about her Father being stupid. Naruto snickered at this but stopped and looked around, his face contorting into a snarl. The girl looked up confused and wondered what was wrong with Naruto.

"Open the door!" the boy snarled at her which made Hinata hang back.

When Naruto snarled at her again the girl rushed to open the door and he ran out the door, tackling something to the ground and looking as if he was ready to tear the thing's head off. Hinata got as close as she dared herself to allow and saw the Wolf Demon from before struggling against Naruto.

"Leave him alone, Naruto." Hinata yelled, surprised when the boy listened to her.

The boy looked around dazed before turning his attention to Gaara and growling at him before moving to Hinata and looking as if everything was alright with the world. The girl went over to Gaara and moved away as she got closer and snorted when the Wolf tried to run away.

"You're hurt, let me help you or I'll get Naruto-kun on you again."

"You didn't scare me, I'm fine on my own." the red haired Demon said stubbornly.

Hinata sneered at this and turned here back on him. "If you hate Humans so much then why did you come back here?"

"Becuase I...I don't have to explain myself to you." the Demon growled angrily.

"Okay, stay out here then, hope you die." Hinata said in an cheerful voice.

Naruto hung his head as Hinata drew near but the girl forgave him and motioned for him to follow her. Once in the house she questioned him about the Wolf.

"His name is Gaara, and as you can tell he's Wolf Demon. He's a Rouge and left his family to create his own Pack. He's known for being a Killer and was once seen killing a small group of Humans for the fun of it."

"Heh, kinda sounds like Sasuke." Hinata mused.

"Yeah, but that stupid Bird knows how to control himself." Naruto rumbled, his red eyes flashing.

Hinata looked out the window to see the Wolf boy staring up the Moon and grumbled to herself. "I wonder what's he's doing here."

"Simple, he was followed here. The whole failed hunt excuse was just so you could be thrown off."

"How do you know so much and what do you mean followed?" Hinata asked, giving him a confused look.

Naruto let out an annoyed grunt and looked away. "He is being followed by some other Demon he owes his life to, and I know so much becaused the bastard is my friend."

**A/N: Well just review. ~Sage**


	4. Arrangement

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

_'Thinking'_

**Nightmares/Dreams**

"A friend, huh? That's unexpected." Hinata joked, looking out of the window once again to find Gaara settling down to sleep the rest of the night away.

"Yeah, I guess. But I wonder who is following him?" Naruto muttered to himself but heard him and glared lightly at him.

"You mean to tell me that you know this muh about the guy but who is following him?"

The Fox made a ow keening sound and tried to appeal to the girl but she wouldn't have it. "I don't know or really wamt to know all about him, that's why I'm not helping him now."

Hinata just sighed and after a while her conscious couldn't take and she went outside to see that Gaara was not leeping but merely glaring into the darkness. The red/black Wolf snorted when she came near, going so far as to turn over so he wouldn't have look at her. The girl gave a sly smilk before casually walking past and looking at his left injured hind paw. Then without a word Hinata stepped on the still bleeding apendage as hard as she could, which was hard enough to make the bones crack. Gaara growled softly as the pain became too much and took a swipe at the Hyuuga heiress who merely doged to the side.

"What the hell is wrong with you? I thought you didn't like voilence!"

Hinata's smirk only got wider as the Demon in front of her writhed in pain and she answered in a cold voice. "That is true but when someone offers their help you shouldn't turn away and you shouldn't bring people to us."

Gaara snarled at her but he didn't dare do anything else, the girl could be armed. "What do you mean?"

"Who is following you?"

"He's a Demon who is only after me, he won't bother you." came the angry reply yet when Hinata turned and left him Gaara tripped her, sending her crashing to the earth.

The girl glared at him but that was no longer needed when a gaint Raven came swopping down on him, pecking at his head and slapping its wings in his face. The injured Wolf tried to dislogde his atacker but the Bird quickly took to the air and settled down next to Hinata. The 17 year old girl smiled at the Bird and sratched him gratefully under its chin before it stepped back to reveal its Human form.

"Thanks Sasuke, I owe ya one." Hinata said laughing.

"Don't worry about it. Naruto, who is this tiny Wolf and why is he attacking Hinata?" Sasuke asked, giving the injured Demon a hard glare.

Gaara snarled at the Demon for calling him tiny and this anger got worse when Naruto came out and gave him a jeering smile. Damn it, why couldn't they all just die? Hinata sneered at him before moving closer and the Wolf scooted away rom her, growling, despite how he felt he didn't want to get hurt again.

"So, you gonna behave yourself?" the girl asked simply.

Gaara looked pu at her, shock was written clear on his face and he didn't know how to react. When the silence went on Hinata let out a sharp intake of breath and all but dragged the Wolf Demon inside the house, ignoring his loud protests. Hinata then told Sasuke to hold the by down while she took care of his wounds all the while Naruto stood leaning against the doorway, shaking his head and muttering to himself.

Once done, Hinata stood back allowing Gaaar to seeth in fury while she tore him a new one. "Now you are to stay here unil your wounds are healed. I don't want you sneaking out or I'll get Naruto-kun or Sasuke on you."

Sasuke flared his wings for good measure and Gaara got the point, though he was put off/furious by what Naruto said next.

"By the way, you'll be sleeping in Hina-chan's room...on the floor."

Hinata picked up a couch pillow and threw it at the Fox who caught it easily and gave her a confused glance while the girl flopped on the couch. The blonde hair went over to her and muttered something in her ear that made her groan out loud and punch him in the face.

"I don't care if you'll be there, he'll still be in my room." the blue-black hair wailed.

"At lest you don't have to sleep on the floor, damn Human." Gaara scoffed, his ears flattening to his head.

"Why do you insult me? After I offered a place for you to heal you worthless Dog, you can rot for all I care." Hinata growled glaring at the Wolf.

Sasuke shook his head and grumbled softly to himself. "This is gonna be one hell of arrangement."

**A/N: How was that? Peace, Love, and throwing eggs at cars. ~Sage**


	5. Midnight Conversation

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

_'Thinking'_

**Nightmares/Dreams**

Hinata struggled with getting the sleep, having three Demons in the house was causing unholy amounts of stress on her body, more than she was used too. Getting up and carefulnot to disturb Naruto the 17 year old girl went downstairs and out the door where the Moon was stillshining strong, she tookma deep breath and exhaled slowly enjoying the scents of the night. A small grunt caught her attention she she instantly tensed up, scanning the area for danger. Finding none she narrowed her eyes and walked a small distance from the house trying to catch anything that didn't belong but still everything was quiet.

"What are you doing?" an annoyed yet bored voice rang out.

Hinata looked up to see Gaara sitting on the rooftop, glaring lightly at her, the Wolf Demon looked slightly unnerved by her being there as if he didn't expect her but whatever it was he wasn't voicing it. The blue-black haired girl huffed softly moved back to lean against the wall of Naruto's house while Gaara continued to glare, sensing no end the young Human picked up a small stone and expertly flicked up with enough power for it to hit its mark, the Wolf's head. When the stone connected and the male made a small sound of pain Hinata smirked before nodding to herself, knowing that was the Demon glared down at her and let out a small growl that Hinata ignored but she couldn't help looking up at the Demon and wondering about his wounds.

"Why are you so worried about me, why don't you go back home with your Human family?" Gaara asked while jumping down from the roof beside her.

"There's no reason to go back, it would be stupid of me to do so." Hinata said without looking at Gaara and her statement made the Wolf curious.

"Why?"

"Trying to please someone only works but for so long and one can only tolorate so much of being disowned. I got tired of it. I beared with it for as long as I could, thinking that maybe my Father would just learn to accept me but that of course wouldn't happen. It became really bad when he saw me with Naruto-kun for the first time, my Father tried to kill him and I defended him."

"To be defended by a Human, such a nothing Demon." Gaara growled though Hinata ignored him.

"After that I couldn't stop thinking about Naruto and wanted to talk to him again and once again I was caught, my Father thought that I have lost it and kicked me out, not knowing that would come to bite him in the ass later on."

"Idiot." the Wolf Demon rumbled.

"Yeah, to be kicked out for not wanting to fight and for seeing a Demon, anything can set parents off now."

"Why didn't go with your Father, you must miss your family." Gaara asked, his ears twitching in slight interest.

"Because Naruto has taught me to not trust anyone and I've lived with a Demon for so long it'll feel weird to go back to living with Humans. Staying with him, I am still Human but I feel like a Demon sometimes."

Gaara smirked at this and turned his face to the moon. "He says to not trust anyone, he might eat you, you know. So why do you stay?"

Hinata saw where he was going with this and turned around heading into the house. "Because I need him, Nauto-kun is the only one who knows what it means to be alone."

As he watched her go the red haired Wolf Demon snorted, though he thought about everything she had said. "Maybe staying here for a little while wouldn't be so bad. The girl could be of some use to me."

**A/N: How's that? All reviews welcome. ~Sage**


	6. Enzo Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

_'Thinking'_

_**"Demon in true form talking"**_

Hinata sighed softly as she watched Naruto and Gaara converse, the fact that they were friends was most evident in the way they talked, and Hinata got to see and learn more of the personality that Naruto showed while being with Gaara though not with her. The girl found that Naruto was pretty much the same though he tended to be slightly more submissive when being asked or commenting something around Gaara. The Wolf himself had an air of dominence that surfaced when around the Fox and even Sasuke who Hinata later found out was a friend of the duo, was more timid in speaking to the red haired Demon.

_'I wonder that he did to get Naruto-kun and Sasuke to act like that._' Hinata thought idlly to herself.

Then Sasuke turned to smile sheepishly at her and the blue-black hair turned her back with a angry scowl, Naruto couldn't help luagh while the Bird Demon just sighed and went back to Gaara who seemed vaguely interested at what just happened.

"You do know that holding a grudge will make you sick?" Sasuke asked the girl warily, risking another glance at her.

"Then damn it I'll just get sick, I don't want to deal with you." Hinata growled, turning her head only to glare into Sasuke's back who winced under it.

"What's..."Gaara began, his tone bored.

"Well you see, Hina-chan likes Sasuke but only to an extent. This comes about in the fact that she doesn't give him a honorific because when they first met Sasuke tried to kill and eat her." Naruto said, still laughing at the dismayed Bird.

"I said I was sorry." he muttered, flaring his wings softly.

"Whatever." was Hinata's only reply.

Looking out the window the girl could see the pale fingers of dawn touching the sky and groaning at the all nighter she pulled, Hinata got up to go to her room. Naruto folded his ears and went after her, leaving Sasuke and Gaara alone. TheWolf's stomach rumbled with hunger and without a word left out the house in search of food.

The Wolf thought that nothing would happan to him just because of the sole fact that he is a Demon, Humans were afraid of Demons and there would stay away. He would be able to hunt in peace. Yet as he continued in his search he bumped into a man with long black hair, one look of his eyes tolg Gaara that this man was a Hyuuga. Maybe he was one of Hinata's family members?

The man glared at him but soon put his head down, to this Gaara smirked and leaned in to the man's face just to scare him. To the guy's credit he held his ground but the scent of fear was coming off of him in waves and it was making Gaara sick. The Hyuuga took the moment of distraction and ran for all he was worth, watching for a moment the Wolf went after him, grinning at the thought of a meal this guy would make.

The chase seemed to only last when the Humans lose thenselves to fear, it made things interesting for Demons to see what Humans would do to stay alive. The Wolf jumped into a roof aand watched as the man slowed thinking he lost him when the boy scaled down the wall and barked loudly. This sent the man into a panic and without reacting fast enough Gaara was stabbed full on in the crest with a small knife. While he winced in pain the Hyuuga male took off again, hoping this time he would lose the Demon. Too bad Demon hate it when their wounded on their hunts because now all the fun is sucked out of it.

With a snort the red hair pulled the knife out of his chest, ignoring the pain in favor for letting his anger wash over him. The man was dead, he wasn't going to have a peaceful death. Running after the man and quickly finding him the Demon tackled him to the ground and bared his Fangs.

"Thought stabbing me was a good idea, huh?" Gaara asked the man, shifting to his true form.

"Please, spare me. I don't want to die." the Hyuuga begged, hoping beyond hope that the Wolf would listen.

**_"Well I don't want to go hungry, we can't always have what we want."_** Gaara's voice was full of ice and when he ripped the man's arm off he seemed to enjoy the screams of agony.

_'But then, what Demon wouldn't enjoy such an easy kill?'_ the black-furred Wolf mused.

After tearing the man's arm off Gaara went on to ripping at his chest and gnawing on his legs, he was careful not to kill, he wanted the man's pain to last. Bringing his Claws down from the Hyuuga's left shoulder to his hip was something that the Wolf enjoyed, just seeing his Prey writhe in agnoy was fun entertinment to him.

**_"You know if you take too long in killing him, other Demons might come to steal your kill_**." the voice of Sasuke above him made Gaara look up.

**_"What are you doing here_**?" the Wold asked as the Raven Demon landed beside him.

Sasuke raised a black glossy wing and opened his beak slightly, Gaara knew that in his true form this was the Bird's way of laughing. **_"I wanted to know where you went and followed you but soon the smell of Human blood distracted me and I'm hungy."_**

Sasuke moved as if to take a piece of Gaara's Prey and the Wolf growled, lowering his ears and standing over the near dead body. Unconsciuosly the Wolf slammed his paw down hard on the Hyyuga's chest, right on his heart. The blood sprayed against Gaara's fur making him look scarier than usual and Sasuke backed away, not wanting to invoke the bigger Demon's wrath.

**_"Okay, I'll hunt for myself but are you sure it was wise to hunt a Hyuuga? Hinata might get mad."_**

Gaara took a bite outof his Prey and didn't answer for a few minutes and inwardly Sasuke hoped he wasn't still seething and also hoped that he wouldn't lash out. But to his relief Gaara answered him but his vioce was gruff as if he were thinking about hitting the Crow.

**_"There is nothing to say that I can't hunt certain Humans, when the girl finds out about it she'll just have to get over it."_**

Sasuke nodded at this but he suddenly looked up and the feathers on his neck began to rise as he stared at somethign behind his shoulder.

when Gaara looked back he saw a Wolf Demon bigger than him with a blindly white coat, his legs were covered in ash-gray fur up to his hocks (elbows) as well as his tail. His eyes were a cold green and staring at the black Wolf he opened his jaws in a wicked smile.

**_"Enzo,"_** the younger wolf muttered, flattening his ears.

**_"It's been a while, little Kagemaru. I've missed you so much. Come, we nust make up for lost time."_**

**A/N: Yay, the plot is moving finally some conflict. Anyone who doesn't review I'll get Gaara on you. ~Sage**


	7. Enzo Part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but Enzo is mine.**

_'Thinking'_

_**"Demon in true form talking"**_

Sasuke looked at the dual colored Wolf and rasied his wings, ready to take off though he wouldn't leave Gaara to face Enzo alone. The bigger Wolf Demon just glared at him before shrugging his massive shoulders, the Raven shuddered when Enzo lifted his lips in a cruel snarl but he still didn't move to attack. Enzo fixed his green gaze on Gaara who tried to look away and only then did the white/gray Wolf Demon move forward. With a cold smile in his muzzle the bigger Wolf rushed Gaara, grabbing him in his jaws and began shaking him hard enough to snap his neck.

Sasuke shook his head and flew toward the monterous Demon and clamped his beak over Enzo's ear while the other Demon siply ignored him, focusing only on trying to kill Gaara.

Throwing him into the stone wall Enzo stepped on the black Wolf who he tried to get up and move away. _**"What's wrong, Kagemaru? You don't seem to want to fight, but you've always been so eager before. Maybe if i just cracked a few of your ribs or give you some more injuries so you'll attack."**_

Gaara struggled under the the white/gray Wolf's weight and managed to bite into Enzo's paw, causing him to rear up in pain. Sasuke follows up by pecking at his eyes and gets a broken wing for his efforts, Gaara goes and picks him up while running away and the Raven tells him to go to Hinata which the Wolf begrudgingly does.

Naruto was the first they saw when they burst through the door brfore collasping, at first the blonde haired Fox ignores Gaara to check on Sasuke's broken wing while the Wolf himself crawls out the door, racked with pain as Enzo had managed to crack his ribs.

"What the hell is going on, why is Sasuke's wing broken?" Naruto growled, glaring at Gaara.

**_"...Enzo."_** was all the Wolf could say before said Demon crushed his head with his right paw.

Green eyes stared coolly at Naruto who raised his lips in a snarl while taking a running leap at the bigger Monster. Nartuo managed to sink his Fangs into Enzo's skull before the being thrown repeadly to the ground where the sound of bones cracking could be heard. Sasuke, now in Human form, tackled Enzo to the ground despite having a broken arm/wing. The older Wolf Demon snarled in annoyance and reared up, knocking Sasuke flat but inadvertedly released Gaara from under him.

The black furred Yokai bared his Fangs and leapt for Enzo's face to claw at at his eyes while enduring the pain of him tearing chucks out of his back. In order to free himself from Gaara the cruel Demon slammed him into the house and when he let go Enzo carved a large cresant Moon into Gaara's chest.

**_"Heh, now you truly belong to me, Kagemaru_**." the gray/white Wolf sneered while taking him in his jaws and crushing his windpipe.

Naruto and Sasuke both get to their feet to try and help the Wolf but a large Knife embedding itself into Enzo's side soon fixed that problem. More out of shock than actual pain, the dangerous Wolf dropped Gaara and pulled the knife from his flesh just as another one dug into his shoulder.

"Hinata-chan." Naruto muttered softly, dropping on all fours and shifting to his true form.

Hinata stood glaring at Enzo who regarded her with cold indifference but still had the sense to put up his guard, he was annoyance that a mere Human would dare try to hurt him and he would show her the consequences for doing such. The big Demon leapt for the girl and only at the last minute did she move to escape from the Demon's Claws.

_**"Hina-chan, watch out!"**_ Naruto growled, jumping forward when Enzo brought down his Claws, slashing away at his back.

Enzo hesitated for a split to stare at the wound on Naruto's back, he didn't seem overly regretful that he did the action but he still looked as if he didn't mean to hurt Naruto to the extent that he did. While he was destracted Hinata tried to pull the Fox to safety, this causes Enzo to snap out of his stupor and bite hard into her arm.

Hinata squeezed her eyes shut as agony rippled through her but she got over it just long enough to yank the Knife from Enzo's shoulder and bring it back down dangerously close to the Wolf's heart. Stunned by the pain Enzo didn't move, this allowed Naruto time to get Hinata away from him and claw at his face whils Sasuke rushed forward and akwardly pin the bigger Beast to the ground.

Enzo narrowed his eyes and buried his Claws into the Raven Demon's chest before picking him up and shoving him into the dirt, he snarled as Naruto and even Gaara stood to walk closer to him. With a snort he backed away though his eyes never left the black Wolf. Gaara shivered under his gaze and lowered his head, the first traces of fear edvident in his actions.

_**"Don't worry Kagemaru, you'll see me again. You belong to me now anyway. See you later."**_

The white/gray Wolf then stalked off, leaving the group to let out a a sigh of relief before Hinata ushered them all inside, looking over her while doing so.

_**"You don't have to stand there, he won't come back. Not for today at least."**_ Gaara muttered, pulling himself away from the others to lick his wounds.

**_"How the hell didi he find you? There's no way he could've came here unless you led him here!"_** Naruto snarled, moving to pin the larger Demon to the floor while Gaara went on to bite at his muzzle.

Gaara shoved Naruto off him and clawed at his face and watching this Hinata was begiining to have doubts that these two were ever true friends. Her musing was cut short when she had to avoid getting slashed at by the fighting Demons when Sasuke brought them to order.

**_"I didn't led him here, he must have followed me." _**Gaara growled once the fighting has stopped and he was lying on his side.

"Then why is he here?" Hinata asked softly, checking over Naruto's wounds.

Naruto waved her off and told her to look over Sasuke who just showed her his broken arm, while he seemed deep in though. "Enzo siad you belonged to him, what exactly does he mean by that? Is he talking about the fact he saved your life?"

The black-furred Wolf turned away, licking his wounded chest pausing just long enough to nod in confirmation. He didn't seem to want to talk about the subject but Hinata felt that something should be said.

"Look if you want to stay here, you can. We'll take care of you until you feel like leaving, we won't let this Enzo guy get to you."

**_"You don't understand, Enzo has marked me and to him I am now his possession. He will kill anyone who comes in his way."_**

Hinata grunted in response and looked at the most serious of the Wolf Demon wounds, the cresant Moon . "this is bad but I'll be able to close it and you'll feel better soon."

**_"You're wasting your time, it won't heal. I've seen it before, anyone marked by Enzo...their wound will bleed whenever he is near. He won't leave, he'll come back because I am now his."_**

**_A/N: Sorry for the loooong wait, hope you like it. Review ~Sage_**


	8. I'll Talk To Him

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but Enzo is mine.**

_'Thinking'_

_**"Demon in true form talking"**_

Gaara grunted as he walked through the dark house, everyone was sleeping peacefully, or as peaceful as they could with Enzo being near but he was restless. He wasn't going to leave the house, ecen he knew that he wasn't fit enough to do much. As he made his way to the living room he found Naruto sitting in his true form staring at the Moon through the window.

"What are you doing?" he asked, his tone expressionless.

The Fox twitched his ears but didn't turn to greet him and just let out a small huff. Gaara went to sit beside him and still Naruto did nothing.

**_"Your wounds, have they healed yet?" _**Naruto asked at length, his red eyes unblinking.

"If you mean did I let that Human touch me then no. I'm still hurting." the red hair growled smugly.

Naruto twitched his ears but said nothing and continued to look at the Moon. Gaara watched him for a moment before belching and going back to the darkeset corner of the house to sleep. The Fox snorted once he heard the easy breathing of Gaara sleeping and got to his paws. Walking over to the sleeping Demon, the Fox let out a silent growl before clamping his jaws around the other's throat and hauling him outside.

The Wolf woke up thrashing and even clawing at Naruto but he ignored it and set the black furred Demon down who reacted with a snarl.

**_"What the hell is wrong with you?" _**

**_"She lets you in her home, healed your wounds and is thinking of offering you a permnent place here and you still refuse her! Why are you so damn stupid?" _**

**_"I don't need any help from Humans, it's idiotic to rely on them." _**Gaara grumbled, crawling away from Naruto.

"Then you can just leave then," Hinata's voice came out from the top of the stairs.

Naruto looked at her and shook his head before shifting to his Human form and walking up to her. He glanced back to see that Gaara hasn't moved and snorted before nudging Hinata back into her room. The Fox wasn't surprised to see Sasuke in her room sleeping in his true from a bandage was wound tightly around his broken wing but he slept soundly.

"I'm tired, it's too much going on in these last few days." Hinata yawned, flopping on her bed and inviting Naruto to sleep with her.

Yet before he even got his hands on the bed Hinata stopped him, "You stay in your Human form! I will not have furry Animals in my bed!"

Naruto smirked and settled on the bed, his breathing becoming slow and sleep-heavy.

"Naruto-kun, I'll talk to Gaara, I don't know how but I'll get him to lighten up. But he's sscared right about now, that other Demon scared me and I want Gaara to feel comfortable here."

Naruto sighed and closed his eyes. "Do what you must, Hina-chan. But just be careful, okay?"

"Okay, night."

"Good night."

**A/N: You better review or else. ~Sage.**


	9. Leaving

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but Enzo is mine.**

_'Thinking'_

_**"Demon in true form talking"**_

Hinata walked through town trying to ignore the whispers and mutterings that came from everyone's mouth as she passed them. It was getting hard to not throw something heavy and sharp at the people but no matter how much that would so good to her, it wouldn't solve her problems just make them worse. The blue/black haired girl sighed as she continued on to the Village's medical store, Naruto and Gaara had went at each other throats again and to ease the tension Hinata did what any reasonable person would do. She gutted them both. The wounds were barely felt but they got the Demons to stop fighting and the girl left them in the middle of an intense glaring match.

"God that Wolf is so annoying, I want to help him but if he geos on I'll kick him out." Hinata growled, rubbing the back of her neck in sudden exhaustion.

As she entered the store all activety seemed to stop bit the former Hyuuga Heiress ddin't seem to quickly gathered a few dozen rolls of bandages and pain killers for Sasuke, who has been complaining about his wing even more every day.

_'The bone proably isn't healing properly, I shouldn't be surprised. The feathered idiot keeps trying to fly.' _Hinata grumbled to herseld while the items up for the cashier to mark them. She waited for two minutes wile the cashier glared at her and the lilac eyed girl grunted, knowing what was about to happen.

"I'm not helping a Demon lover." the young woman said with growl, crossing ehr arms and glaring at the younger girl.

Hinata closed her eyes tight and moved back to pace, muttering something about getting Naruto on the woman. The cashier heard this and shrank back and shook herself and tried not to be afraid, all the while Hinata continued to pace throwing icy stares at the woman whenever she passed by.

The girl stopped and came back and in a barely restrained hate-filled voice asked the woman to check out her stuff. The cashier still refused though with a smug smirk on her face and Hinata was about to assult her when she notice the woman's expression changing from smug to flustered. Confused, the girl turns around to see her Father standing over her with a blank expression covering his face. He casually reaches over his Daughter and grabs one of the bandage rolls, looks at it and places it down, telling the cashier that he would pay for the items.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Hinata exclaimed, resisting the urge to run away and/or punch her Father in the face.

"I want to helpm you," Hiashi muttered.

Hinata growled under her breath and shook her head. "You want me to come back to the main house, that isn't going to happen. My place is with Naruto-kun and Sasuke."

Hiashi snorted at this and grabbed his Daugther's arm, pulling her out of the store where he could yell at her freely.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Their Demons, Monsters that need to be killed! You shoudn't want to stay with them!"

The blue/black haired seventeen year old bared her teeth and this made her Father took a step back, Hinata inwardly nodded her head and smirked. "I was afraid but then i gave Naruto-kun and Sasuke a chance. I would never leave them."

Hiashi grunted at Hinata's stubbornness and once again grabbed her hand and pulled her off towards the Hyuuga compound. "I forbid you from ever talking or even seeing them again, you will come back home with me whether you like it or not."

_'He just wants me back so he can stay in charge! He doesn't care how I feel about it, the bastard.'_

As Hiashi continues to pull Hinata along with him the girl didn't notice who was behind her until she felt strong arms circle around her waist, at first the ex-Hyuuga Heiress punched the person hard in the face only to recieve an annoyed growl and looked to find Gaara rubbed his cheek tenderly.

"What are you here?" the girl asked, tipping her head to one side.

The red head glared softly at her and for a moment looked ready to yell at her but saw her Father instead and stood in front of the blue/black haired girl while his expression became one of boredom. "This one says she doesn't want to go with you, why don't you leave her alone?"

Hiashi noted the Wolf ears on the 17 year old's head and gave Hinata a cold stare. "Is this one of the foul Demons that you took residence with? How could you shame me like this?"

Hinata felt rage boil up inside her but before she could react on those feelings Gaara pulled her into a one-armed hug and whispered softly to her, "Look, I'm sorry about coming up here and coming between you and this guy but I need to talk to you and here is not the place."

To Hiashi he responded, "Shame has nothing to do with what's going on here, it seems you don't really care for Hinata and just want her so you can stay in power. Poor, stupid Human."

With that Gaara led her away to a secluded spot where Hinata leaned against a wall with her arms folded. "Well?"

"This mark burns, it means Enzo is looking for me, though they get on my nerves, I don't want Naruto and Sasuke to get hurt. I'll be leaving the Village soon."

Hinata stood upright and glared at the Wolf for a second though Gaara didn't seem to notice. "I won't let Enzo get to you. You can't leave."

**_"Yes, I agree, Kagemaru. If you leave I'll would have to rip the little_** **_girl's throat out to make you come back."_** a rumbling growl sounded above them.

"Enzo," Gaara snarling, shifting to his true form and standing in front of Hinata.

**A/N: Just review. ~Sage**


	10. Death

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but Enzo is mine.**

_'Thinking'_

_**"Demon in true form talking"**_

Gaara stood in front of Hinata while the crescent Moon on his chest began to bleed and burn, causing him to grunt in pain. Enzo stared at him with a sickening smirk on his muzzle, he didn't seem concerned that Hinata was glaring daggeres at him nor did he seem worried when Naruto arrived a few moments later.

**_"Oh, the little Fox. I remember you attacking me, allow me to pay you back in full."_** the snarl in Enzo's voice was terrorfying and for a minute Hinata took a step back.

The Wolf noticed this and stepped down from his perch, scattereing Gaara and Naruto in different direction though for Gaara it was much more painful as his wound bleed all the more and burned ever fiercily, causing him to pass out for a few minutes. The white/gray Demon chuckled softly and walked closer to Gaara, placing a large paw on his neck and slowly applying pressure. For a moment the still Wolf did nothing but soon he regain consciuosness only to start choking and sputtering for breath. Naruto tried to get his friend free by jumping on Enzo's back and clawing large furrows into his flesh.

The bigger Wolf howled in pain and thrashed around, eager to get the Fox off him but to no avail. Enzo narrowed his green eyes and swung his body in a wide arch, taking Naruto with him and forcing him to the ground with fangs bared.

**_"Why can't you just leave me alone with Kagemaru? Our little talk won't take long, I just want to have a friendly chat with him."_**

"Over my dead body!" Hinata roared, slamming into Enzo as hard as she could but that did little to hurt the older Demon.

Enzo just atared lazily at Hinata and coffed, she wasn't worth killing but maybe he would just to mess with Kagemaru. Taking her arm in the girl's jaws the Wolf Demon slowly began to crush the bones, enjoying the grinding sound they gave off as they tried to resist. The Wolf smirked as he tasted blood from the wound and this only made him bite harder, he wanted to hear the girl scream, he wanted her to beg for mercy. The big male closed his jaws even more and Hinata's arm could take no more cracking and finally breaking under the pressure of the Demon's jaws.

The girl screamed her agony and after a weak glare the young woman fainted from the blod loss. Enzo dropped her carelessly and went on to Gaara, picking him up and jumping the rooftops and out of harm's way. Naruto ran to Hinata's side and desperatly to wake her up but was distracted when a corpse came raining down on him, the Fox dodgedto the right and sniffed the carcess carefully, it smelled like a Hyuuga. Turning the corpse on it's back, Naruto held back a yelp of terror. It was Hiashi, true the boy didn't care for him at all but this man used to be Hinata's Father, and although his reasons for wanting her back were shallow but he was still Hinatas Father.

A cold laugh seeped down to him and Naruto looked up, tensed. **_"I hope you like my little good-bye present, I'm sure the other villagers will." _**

**A/N:This chapter was just to get the part of the climax rolling, next chapter will be longer. ~Sage**


	11. Story of the Past

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but Enzo is mine.**

_'Thinking'_

_**"Demon in true form talking"**_

**Flashback**

Hinata paced the floor, her breath came out in ragged gasps and her eyes stared unseeingly at everything, Naruto and Sasuke watched her from the staircase, huddled against each other in misery and worry for their freind. Naruto opened his mouth to speak but closed it again, there was nothing he couls say that would help Hinata while she was like this. The dark-haired girl contined her pacing until she finally came to a halt and shifted her gaze to Sasuke and Naruto who looked at her hopefully.

"Let's go kill that bastard, Enzo."

Gaara groaned softly as his wounds burned with every movement he made, Enzo let out a dark chuckle as he watched the younger Demon figet and try to aviod his gaze. This made Enzo's smirk wider and he casually placed a huge fore paw on Gaara's head, cutting into the flesh and enjoying Gaara's yelp of pain.

"_**Oh, Kagemaru why can't you look as if you're enjoying yourself? I know I am!"**_

The black-furred Wolf growled and leaped up managing to sink his fangs into the other's paw, causing him to bleed.

_**"Stop calling me that! Don't ever call me that!"**_

The white/gray Demon Wolf snorted while shaking his paw to alieviate the pain, "_**You haven't learn anything have you, Kagemaru? Oh well, I guess 'll have to teach you."**_

Enzo then suddenly leaped for the weakened Gaara and bit him hard on the neck, his blood quickly stained the bigger Demon's chest but he ignored it, settling on pummeling the boy. Slaaming him repeatedly into the walls of the cave they were in Enzo delighted himself in hearing the cracking of Gaara's bones and reagged breath. Drooping him after a few minutes and knowing that him won't get up the older Wolf turned his back, his greeen eyes narrowing as something caught his attention.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Hinata scoured up the mountian following Enzo's scent the trio had their heads ducked against the chilling blast of wind and Hinata more than once slipped and nearly fell to her death. The gil huffed crossly as Naruto ans Sasuke pulled her to her feet of the fourth time that day.

_**"Why don't we try to find some shelter out of this wind?"** _Sasuke yelled over the gale, struggling to keep on course with his friends. Naruto nodded and set to looking for a place to rest and soon found a cave that was just big enough to house the three of them.

Hinata leaned back near the back of the cave with a sigh while both Demons kept watch, she watched as the sun slowly beneath the horizon and called out to the Fox and Ravan.

"What do you know about Enzo, why did he want Gaara so badly."

Naruto remanied silent abd kept his back to the girl, seeing as he would not answer Sasuke spoke up for him with a mix of anger and regret in his voice.

_**"You must answer that before we came to you, the three of us were lik any other Demons, killing and causing misery wherever we went."**_

**Naruto scented the air, the smell of a Human village caught his attention yet his companions weren't as interested, deciding on leaving it be. It waas only a small village and if they decided to attack there would be no one to challenge them. The big Fox snorted and turned his back, he wasn't really serious in investigating the place anyway. Sasuke opts to take to the air and see what he can while also looking for a place to rest from their travels.**

**As they waited Gaara stood, looking at the direction of the village that Naruto was formally observing. _"What say you to going down there and having a little fun? There's no one strong enough to stop us and we can get away just as fast?" _**

**Naruto thought for a moment and gave the Wolf a sly grin. _"Only you would want to terriorize someone that is completly defendless, it'll be boring but I guess it could past the time. We should tell Sasuke."_**

**_"He should know what going on, what with the people starting to wail in terror and agony."_ Gaara snorted, getting to his feet.**

**The Fox and Wolf then padded out to where the scent of the village lay thickest and shook their heads at the revalation that there were no guards about.**

**_"It's like they're begging us to come and kill them."_ Gaara said with a smirk.**

**Naruto crouched down and carefully crept through the open gates where he came up to two young men who luckily weren't aware of him. Snarling quietly, the fox walked closer and easily killed the pair without a sound. He watched almost bored as the blood drained from their bodies before being alerted by a soft grunt to his left. **

**As he walked over to where the sound had come from he was distared when Gaara called out to him, the red eyed Demon looked back to where the sound was uttered but shrugged his shoulderd and went over to his Wolf friend. The black Wolf was standing over a freshly killed corpse but it was what was in his jaws that attracted Naruto's attention.**

**Putting the small diamond necklace gingerly on the ground. _"Beautiful, isn't it? This liitle lady shouldn't have been wearing such a expensive looking necklace. You never know when someone might just rip from her neck."_**

**Naruto smiled at this and was just about to comment when a dagger slashed his cheek and imbedded itself into the ground by his left paw. The two Demons look up to see a horde of angry villagers screaming for thier deaths, all bandishing weapons with the light of battle in their eyes.**

**As they were beginning to stand up to the horde a chuckling voice called out to them.**

_**"I wouldn't if I were you, those guys are real warriors, trained Demon killers. And that dagger there was poison-tipped you should get something for that."**_

**The young Demons staredup at a burly white and gray colored Wolf Demon, his green eyes sparkled with cunning and malice but it wasn't directed at them. Gaara felt a waveo of awome power coming from the other Wolf and hastied himself to reply. **

**"We can handle this, Naruto here will be able to heal up in no time. While he gets better why don't we take care of the villagers, it'll be easier to do with just two of us."**

**"No, a little Demon like yourself shouldn't be involved, take care of your friend, he'll need it. The name's Enzo by the way."**

**Before Gaara could agrue, Enzo was off running towards the mob without fear and give a tremendous roar as he bit into one of them. Gaara stood by for a second but his focus was retooled when hearing Naruto fall to his side and his breathing becoming labored. Forgetting about Enzo, the black Wolf carried the Fox to the outside of the village where Sasuke was waiting and the Raven demanded to know what happened.**

_**"He was hit with a poison dagger, can you help him?"**_

_**"Hmm, I'll try but I don't know if I can save him. I do know that we can't move him or the poison will spread." **_**Sasuke muttered, checking over the Fox carefully. _"You'd better stay here Gaara, case any Humans show up...Gaara?"_**

**The Wolf however took off to fight the Humans for hurting Naruto and as atonement for beginning him here, he quickly came upon some of the villagers who seperated from the group and effortlessly killed them but one managed to cut into his flesh with a poisoned spear before going down. Gaara found that the poison circulated quickly through his body and he found himself staraggering and fighting to stay on his paws. The young Wolf shook his head and pressed on but was cut off by the main mob who wasted no time in beating the weakened Gaara within an inch of his life.**

**Before he could be killed Enzo stepped in and promptly killed all who threatened the boy and carried him off to safety, following the scent trail that Gaara had made when helping Naruto. Sasuke tensed up upon the arrival of the other Wolf but quickly set to work on the injured pair. Enzo stood to the side for a moment before his gaze settled on the unconscious Gaara he helt something stir in him but he ignored it, deeming it nothing. **

**It took week for Naruto and Gaara to recover and when they did the trio instantly opted to leave the village though Enzo wanted to come with them to and they agreed.**

**However in the time that passed Enzo started to shoe a weird obbession with Gaara, constantly following him and wanting to prove his starenght with endless battles. Whenever Naruto or Sasuke tried to intervent they were snarled at and attacked by the bigger, older Demon. He even started to refer to him by the pet name of Kagemaru which annoyed Gaara to no end yet the trio really had a problem with him when he revealed exactly what happened in the village.**

_**"I saw you three coming from a mile away and thought it would be fun to test your strenght against the villagers, so I told then of your arrival and off they went. I wasn't expecting you to live but I stunned by Kagemaru and saved him, I wanted to see more of his power."**_

**Sauke went up to the Wolf Demon and raised his wings in anger but Enzo never moved, never showed any sign of backing down. **

**_"You idoiot, Naruto and Gaara almost died and it's your fault! Get out of here!" _**

**The Raven then charged at the big Demon, sending him skidding back from the group as Naruto and Gaara both leapt at him, scoring deep hits and all but maining the Wolf. Once he was down the three friends escaped but ot before hearing Enzo's hilling last words.**

_**"Go ahead and run, Kagemaru. I'll find you and when I do, nothing your little friends can do will stop me! I'll miss you, Kagemaru."**_

**Flashback End**

As Hinata digested all that Sasuke has told her, the girl began to think of how scared Gaara must be. She then felt her resole strenghten and more than ever did she want to rescue the black Wolf. When she moved to get up and resume the search both Naruto and Sasuke held her down.

Before she could protest, Sasuke motioned for her to be silent, looking up at the roof of the cave with intense hatred.

_**"Keep quiet. please. It's Enzo, and he's right above us."**_

__**A/N: Well here's the second to last chapter. I'll try to make the final one really good, so just sit tight. Review or else. ~Sage**


	12. The End of Kagemaru

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but Enzo is mine.**

_'Thinking'_

_**"Demon in true form talking"**_

**Flashback**

Naruto growled softly as the scent of Enzo washed over him, he quickly stop himself from growling even after Sasuke shot him a glare to be quiet. the big Fox wanted to tear the bastard limb from limb and only Hinata's hand on his shoulder stopped im from dashing out to his death.

_**"We have to think this through, idoit. Enzo is stronger than us and we mustn't mist any mistakes."**_

Naruto understood what was being said but that still did not quell his want for killing the beast, the trio remanined silent while outside Enzo passed by, deciding nothing was out there and he was safe. As the large Wolf moved on Hinata crawled over the entrance of the cave and held her breath before venturing outside.

Nothing, there was no scream, no smell of blood that came to the two Demons and they only relaxed when the girl came back to them. Nodding to each other the rescue group went out with Sasuke taking to the air and scanning the far below for any chance of Enzo coming back.

Enzo coolly walked back to his cave where his eyes instantly settled on Gaara trying to fet to his paws, the bigger Wolf Demon watched as the boy's legs gave out and crumpled into an angonized hep before sinking his fangs into the boy's neck and slamming him against the stone wall.

The gray/white Wolf's ears twitched as he heard a sharp cracking sound and smiled at it. He walked over to the mound of black fur and cruelly stepped on his head while chuckling at Gaara's misfortune.

_**"So how many ribs do you think I've broken, two or three?"**_

His answer is barely audible moan of pain, Enzo smirked as he left the black Wolf in his agony. The big Wolf looked around his home, he had a feeling that somewhere someone was coming for him at first he thought it was just a nagging notion but now he was almost certain. Someone was trying to take away what was his. Green eyes flashing in cruel mirth, the Wolf Demon began talking to himself with a wicked grin on his face.

_**"Let them come, see what they have in store. I'll blind and kill them before they have a chance to defend against me."**_He then to turned to where Gaara still lay in a pool of his own blood. _**"Hey, Kagemaru what say you to me bringing home a couple of dead bodies? I'm sure you'll like that."**_

Enzo left the unconscious Wolf to take a look around his territory, certain that someone was very close to his home. It didn't cross the Wolf's mind to check to see if Gaara was still knocked out, he felt sure that there was no need. Yet Gaara did rise to his paws albeit slowly and painfully and glared at the direction Enzo took, he didn't have that strenght to go after him but he didn know that if he waited and regained his strenght then he would be able to pay Enzo back in full.

Sasuke peered through the settling fog as he kept watch for Enzo, he didn't think that the sly bastard would try to look for them again but sure enough there he was. The Raven Demon gave a growlish caw and took to the sky without telling Hinata or Naruto, they would worry and try to tak him out of it. The Bird flew silently as he kept the Wolf in his sight, he was sneaking through the fog with no visble problems and Sasuke cursed under his breath as the Wolf's white/gray coat hid him well.

The Raven banked low and knew that with his dark feathers he would be just as hidden as Enzo, at least until the last minute. Thinking of a quick plan, the Raven flew down even lower until he was right above the Wolf, Enzo tosed his head to the side then looked up but just missed Sasuke who started to cirlce him. The Wolf twitched his tail and scraped his claws gainst the stone, the sound grating to all that heard it, he knew someone was there but with this fog it was hard to tell. Enzo huffed softly and sat down, he would wait until hos opponent got full of himself and come at him then he would strike.

Noticing a dark shadow swooping towards him, Enzo struck out with his fangs hitting Sasuke right between his neck and left wing. The bird tumbles to the ground and crashes head first into a rock yet remains conscious just in time to see Enzo clamp his jaws around the Raven's neck. Blood flowed easily for the Bird's neck and he was starting to choke on it, he would have went under if he didn't summon the strenght to slap Enzo hard with is right wing.

Loosening his grip is what saved Sasuke from death yet he had to be quick in getting away, being as though he wing was broken there was no way for im to fly so he had to resort to shifting to his Human forn to get away. Seeing him trying to get away, Enzo bared his fangs and leapt after the Bird, blocking his path. Sasuke tried to swipe his claws at the bigger Demon but Enzo just leaned back before preparing to pounce on him.

Closing his eys and waiting for the pain to come, Sasuke opened then when he heard a cry of pain followed by screamed curses and bodies hitting the ground. Naruto had Enzo pinned to the ground and was fighting to keep his grip while the Wolf slashed at his chest and legs voilently with sharp fangs. Sasuke gave himself a shake while going back to his true form before throwing himself at Enzo and pecking wildly at the bastard's green eyes, attemping to blind him.

Enzo roared in fury and with immense strength threw both Demons off of him and fled with Naruto going to follow him but Sasuke called him back.

_**"Leave him, we have to get back to Hinata. He might try to attack her while we're here."**_

Naruto gave him a heated glare and roughly pushed him aside. _**"You shouldn't have gone out in the first place, count yourself lucky that I came to look for you."**_

Sasuke just scoffed and turned his head not willing to admit he was wrong and truged on back to the cave and promptly ignores Hinata when she asks how he broke his arm again. Naruto came in shortly after and settled down next to the Bird while looking at his wounds and despite himself started snickering.

_**"Serves you right for trying to fight the bastard by yourself."**_

Sasuke just snorted but stared out into the opening of the cave and noted the coming darkness. _**"We should attack him under the cover of night, he's already wounded so it be a bit easier this time."**_

Hinata nodded and picked the long hunting dagger she armed herself with, she didn't know how useful she would be in the fight but she was prepared to do whatever had to be done to save Gaara. The girl only hoped that Gaara would still be there when they arrive. As they left Sasuke paused to stare at a small pouch starpped to his belt and nodded, hoping that the contents will help kill Enzo.

Enzo stomped into his cave seconds before Gaara dropped down in a perfect pretense of unconsciousness, he could smell coming off of the bigger Demon along with the scent of Naruto and Sasuke. That almost made the black Wolf blow his cover but he quickly regained himself. So those two idiots were here, trying to rescue him, great as if he needed more to worry about. Wait, what was that other scent on Enzo...Hinata what was she doing here?

Damnit, it was bad enough knowing that Sasuke and Naruto were wondering around this place, now he had the girl to look after too. He stopped his musings wen Enzp walked over to him and began talking to him as if Gaara wouls answer back. This was only made worse by the fact that Enzo ran a claw over his ribs but the boy held out to the pain, he couldn't give himself away. However Enzo persisted but Gaara soon figured out that he was no longer egaging in reality, the white/gray Wolf was muttering to himself, something about taking and moving to another place from here.

Before heould stop himself Gaara growled his refusal of being stuck with him any longer and that brought Enzo back into the present, looking down at Gaara with a confused expression.

_**"So you were faking I see, I guess I'll just have to punish you for tricking me."**_

Enzo then clamped his jaws around Gaara's legs and proceeded with slamming his already broken body into the ground. The boy couldn't keep from yelling his agony though this only served the purpose of Enzo throwing him harder.

Hearing something on the wind, Naruo looked up. _**"I think that was Gaara."**_

_**"No way, you're ears are playing tricks on you, how stupid could Enzo be to have the mutt this close to us?"**_ Sasuke muttered, shaking his head before he too heard the scream.

Naruto gave him a smug grin and not wanting to admit he was wrong, Sasuke pushed past him, running as fast as he could. The trio had to climb through sharp rock and tugging brairs in order to get to Gaara but they prersisted and soon enough came the cave where Enzo had Gaara trapped.

Hinata, Sasuke, and Naruto all gave a battle cry before quickly rushing to aid their friend and kill the bastard, Enzo, who they took by surprise. The wild beast looked from his torturing of Gaara when he caught the scent of two Demons and a Human. It was the trio from before, no matter it will be simple taking care of those idiots.

Leaving the smaller Wolf, Enzo went right for Sasuke remembering that he injured his wing and that he wouldn't be able to fly away. The Raven surprised him when he sent a sheet of loose but hard rock pelting in his face. Stunned from the stones, Enzo was left with no defensee and that left Hinata and Naruto to circle around him and pounce, pinning him.

Enzo wouldn't give up and with all of his strength pushed the two off of him and went for Hinata, who was closest. The girl tried to defend herself by slashing at the Wolf with her hunting dagger but Enzo quickly swiped it away and ran his claws down her face before slamming his paw down with a twisted grin.

Seeing and smelling her blood being spilled the three Demons snarled and collectively leapt for the Wolf's throat. Thrashing wildly Enzo let out a roar of distress, no matter how many times he hacked and clawed at them, Sasuke, Gaara, and Naruto kept coming back. Soon due to Sasuke's broken wing/arm and Gaara's depleted state, Naruto was all lft alone and he was on his last legs as well. The Fox let out a weak growl before collasping to his side, Enzo was about finished too but kept himself propped up against the wall, breathing heavily.

_**"Kagemaru, why waste your time with these fools? You could have stayed with me and became strong, you still can you know."**_

Fury blazed in the red optics of Gaara's eyes as he staggered to his paws, panting with effort he walked up to Enzo and barrelled into him, causing them both to fall in the back of the cave.

_**"These guys are my friends, they're annoying and the girl I wish dead sometimes but I like them and I will allow you to hurt them. And I told you not to call me Kagemaru!"**_

Gaara slammed his paw down hard on the bigger Wolf's muzzle, enjoying the sound of cracking bone. He picked the Wolf up by the scruff and began to shake him voilently before tossing him into the stone wall. However he's engery was gone all too fast and when Enzo realized this he gave a sadistic smirk.

_**"Well, it looks like you will be staying with me. Prepare yourself, Kagemaru!"**_

Before Enzo could touch Gaara the large hunting dagger embedded itself into his throat coming out of the back of the Wolf's neck. Enzo stood still for a moment but pulled the dagger out with a strangled grunt, he took two steps towards Gaara but never made it. He collaspe to his side with a heavy thud and lay still, he was slowly dying. Gaara snorted and quickened his death, cracking his neck and walking off to join his friends.

Sasuke was smirking and holding the small pouch in his hand, looking triumpant. "I held on to some of the poison that I extracted from when we met him, thought it would good to use someday."

Narto and Gaara both smiled and thanked the Raven for his quick thinking, all three went back to Hinata and tried to revive her though for a moment it looked like she was dead.

"Alright, alright. I'm getting up, damn can't rest in peace around here can I?"

_**"Nah, 'cause then it would be too damn quiet around here."**_Gaara muttered, sitting down heavily.

"Enzo?"

_**"Dead, thanks to Sasuke here."**_Naruto answered, giving the Raven a hearty shove.

Hinata nodded in relief then turned to Gaara who was staring right back at her. "So what will you do now?"

_** "Enzo's gone so there's no reaon for me to wonder anymore...I quess I'll stay with you even if you are annoying."**_

Hinata snorted at the insult but got up with some help from Sasuke and Naruto, walking to the entrance of the cave she turned to all three of them. "Then let's go home."

**END**

**A/N: And that's it, the final chapter. I hope you'd like reading it as much as i liked typing it. It's also my first multi-chapter story that I finished. Finally. **

**~Sage **


End file.
